


Shovel Talk

by MarvelDC31



Series: The Path To Supercorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Intimidation, Shovel Talk, SuperCorp, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Prompt from borgzimoff: Alex finds out Kara and Lena are dating and being the overprotective big sister she is, heads to Lena's office to have a chat with her about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.

What do you do when you find out your little sister is dating someone? Well, you intimidate and put the fear of god into that someone, obviously. That is exactly what Alex is on her way to do.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy that Kara has found someone, someone who may actually deserve her and love Kara the way she should be loved. Only thing is, though, that said someone is a Luthor. It doesn’t matter that Lena seems to be a good person, Lex has made Alex a little too wary of Luthor’s.

She’s fine with overlooking the whole Luthor thing, really, but only if Lena passes her _‘Does this person deserve the light and love that Kara gives out too freely?’_ test. If Lena doesn’t…well, let’s just say Lena better pass.

Alex asks the receptionist for a quick meeting with Lena, even pulling out her FBI badge, but she’s not let in. Damn Luthor’s and their need for everything to be scheduled. Whatever, she’s a DEO agent. Alex knows how to sneak around.

That’s why, five minutes later, she’s barging into Lena Luthor’s office, those damn security guards none the wiser.

“So, I hear you’re dating my sister,” Alex states, slamming her palms onto the desk.

Lena looks up from the paper work she was filling out abruptly, “And you are?”

“Alex Danvers,” Alex narrows her eyes, “and you are Kara Danvers’—my sister’s—girlfriend, are you not?”

“Yes,” Lena pauses, deciding to put her forms down and pay attention to this conversation, “I am.”

“Well,” Alex leans forward, making sure to use the glare that makes even Superman quiver in his boots, “I’m here to let you know that if you ever do anything, anything at all, to harm my little sister I’ll feed you to the monstrosities we have at the FBI.”

Lena opens her mouth to speak but Alex cuts her off, “Kara loves with all she has and she will always believe in the best in people and if it turns out you are _not_ who you’ve lead her to believe you are then I will make sure you have a nice and cozy cell right beside your brother.”

Eyes wide, Lena clears her throat and nods before schooling her features back into their default blank expression, “If that is all, Agent.”

Alex pauses, staring at Lena for a moment, before sighing and slumping into the chair beside her, “Listen, I’m sorry if I’m being extremely rude. It’s just that Kara…she tends to get hurt because of her love for others. I’m just trying to keep her safe, you know?”

Lena smiles and nods, “I understand. Back when things were easier, Lex would never let me date someone unless he deemed them worthy. I get it.”

Alex smirks, “That doesn’t sound like the Lex Luthor I’ve come to know.”

“You’re right,” Lena laughs before taking a deep breath, “he’s…different now. I didn’t know what it was before but suddenly he was full of hate. Full of…anger. I lost my brother.”

Lena pauses, “I’m not going to hurt Kara. I…care for her. She doesn’t deserve the pain she’s been through and that Lex wants to deliver. I won’t let anything happen that could separate you and Kara like Lex and I were separated.”

Alex stares—gazes into Lena’s soul, almost—and Lena wonders what exactly it is that she’s looking for. Honesty? Sincerity? Villainy?

Finally, Alex nods to herself and smiles, “That’s all I ask.”

Lena still doesn’t know exactly what it is that Alex saw in her, what led her to believe she really could be trusted, but she’s grateful nonetheless. Kara’s sister thinks she’s good enough for Kara, that’s great, right?

As if reading her thoughts, Alex snorts, “I mean, I don’t think you are good enough for Kara, but I don’t think _anyone_ is good enough for her. Don’t take it too harshly.”

Lena smiles, “Right.”

Alex stretches and hears her back crack before standing up and holding her right hand out, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Call me Lena, please,” Lena shakes Alex’s hand. “It’s been delightful, getting to know you.”

When they release hands, Alex places hers on her hip, smirking, “No, it wasn’t.”

Lena laughs, “Well, Kara does have a nicer way with words.”

Raising an eyebrow, Alex chuckles, “I’m sure she does.”

Lena narrows her eyes, attempting to hide her blush, “You are nothing like your sister, are you?”

“Nope,” Alex grins, “I’m way more dangerous to your career and life.”

“Duly noted,” Lena smirks.

“Well,” Alex starts backing away, “I better get going. I’ll see you around Lena.”

“Likewise, Agent,” Lena shakes her head before returning to her papers.

Just before the door closes, though, Lena’s head snaps up and she shouts, “Wait, how did you get in here? My receptionist didn’t tell me you were coming and there were no security escorts.”

Alex pops her head back into the room, grinning widely, “That’s probably because they don’t know I’m here.”

“Did you—” Lena raises her eyebrows before being cut off by Alex.

“Oh, yeah, I definitely broke in here,” Alex smirks. “Remember that if you ever think to break my sisters heart.”

“Once again,” Lena swallows, “duly noted.”

“Have a good day, Lena,” Alex shouts, already out of the room.

“You, too, Agent,” Lena sighs before getting back to her paperwork.

She’s not _too_ worried about Alex, she’s got her own power, but that doesn’t mean Agent Danvers isn’t a little frightening. No matter, she’s never going to hurt Kara. Not if she can help it.

Alex is walking down the stairs—all eighty floors—in order to stay out of the way of security when her phone rings.

“Hey, Kara,” Alex smiles.

Her smile falters at Kara’s tone of voice, “Did you just give Lena the shovel talk?”

“What?” Alex scoffs. “No, I didn’t.”

“Yes! You did!” Kara almost screams through the phone. “I heard you from CatCo but couldn’t get out of a meeting until now. I can’t believe you!”

“Oh, come on Kara,” Alex sighs, “what was I supposed to do? I’m your big sister!”

“But Alex!” Kara whines, “It’s embarrassing.”

Alex smirks, “Well, then that’s just me doing my duty as your sister.”

“I hate you,” Kara grumbles.

“You love me,” Alex replies.

Kara sighs, “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Alex smirks, “I’m your sister.”

“You’re _annoying_ , that’s what you are.”

“Maybe.”

Alex hears shouting from the other rend of the call and smiles, “Cat still hounding you like you’re her assistant?”

“Sort of,” Kara sighs. “Back to annoyingly boring meetings.”

“Have fun,” Alex teases. “I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t forget about Sisters’ Night!”

“I won’t. Now go do your job.”

“Fine…bye!”

“Goodbye, Kara.”

Alex shakes her head and travels down the rest of the stairs. It’s been a productive day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, let me know what you think!


End file.
